Schizophrenic
by Fizzy-Whizzy-Psyco
Summary: Richard and Kori live through their life, and eventually get engaged. On the night of their wedding his bride mysteriously disappears. Ever since then, Richard has found his pleasure in two forms, with a double personality, it seems… [AU]
1. Opening Up

**Author's Notes: **Hey ya'll! This is my first story on here, but it is NOT my first ever story. I have written others, just not on here. I really hope you enjoy this story; I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. Please review and tell me what you think, and I do not mind if you say you hated it, but if you continue reading after that, I'll get annoyed.

**Title: **Schizophrenic

**Summary: **Richard and Kori live through their life, and eventually get engaged. On the night of their wedding his bride mysteriously disappears. Ever since then, Richard has found his pleasure in two forms, with a double personality, it seems… AU

**Rating: **M

**Names:-**

**Bumble Bee: **Karen Bee  
**Argent: **Argent Dark  
**Own Character 1: **Kathryn Lake  
**Own Character 2: **Lucy Hills  
**Raven: **Rachel Roth  
**Kitten: **Kitt Moth  
**Starfire: **Kori Anders  
**Robin: **Richard Grayson  
**Cyborg: **Viktor Stone  
**Speedy: **Steve Man  
**Terra: **Terra Markov  
**Beastboy: **Garfield Logan

* * *

**Chapter One: **Opening Up

Kori lent on her seat, balancing on her knees. Richard came up and leant against her, while she wrapped her arms around his muscular (topless) torso. The bus juddered down the road as they stayed like this, and anyone who didn't know them would think were an item.

WRONG.

They knew each other well, and were the best of friends, but they were not a couple. Richard was supposedly like this with everyone, all touchy-feely, but Kori knew better. She may go to a different high school to him, but she knew him better than that. He was all over her, yet denied feeling more than friendly feelings toward her. That part of him Kori couldn't read.

'You two should go out,' came Terra's voice. Kori merely rolled her eyes.

'You _always _say that, Tez. It's not gonna happen.'

She had, of course, told her this more than once. Probably more than one hundred times, but Terra still insisted that they would make a _thrilling _couple, as she put it.

Terra shrugged her shoulders, and returned to her Evanescence on her iPod. Richard pulled Kori's grip form around him, and grabbed for his bag.

Kori did the same, swinging hers over her shoulder. The stood, like the rest on the bus, blocking the isle down the middle of the seats either side. As the bus slowed to a halt, the passengers of the great hog stumbled, giggled, and jumped off it.

When Kori stepped off, Richard was waiting for her. The red head jogged over to him and he laced his arm round her teeny waist. They walked together, past the village shop, and down towards where they lived. They past the churchyard, not that daunting, unless you were alone at night, and carried on homeward.

Their journey took merely ten minutes, and before they knew it, they had to say goodbye. Richard hugged her before walking in the opposite direction to her. Kori sighed to herself in a dazed manner, and smiled serenely.

'What's up with you?' asked Terra, linking arms with her best friend and walking with her.

'Me? Nothing… just thinking…'

'Daydreaming about Wichawd?' she mocked.

'What? No!' Kori tried to defend herself but Terra gave her that all-seeing eye that knew her darkest secrets before they were told.

Kori gave up, and blushed instead of talking.

'Well, girl, I think you should ask him out.'

'What? No way! He doesn't feel like that for me! Besides, Kitt'll murder me.'

'Your loss.'

* * *

Kori ran to the door, changed out of her school clothes, to an expecting Richard. He was with the whole gang, and pulled her out to join them.

'Where're we off?'

'Bubbling Tom.'

Bubbling Tom. That's what it was called; the river near the stables. Supposedly a boy died there named Tom. Drowned. If you look carefully you can see the water bubbling where he used to lie. Nobody knows if the myth is true.

Richard walked behind Kori, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, in a loving way.

Bubbling Tom was about ten minutes away, and when they reached it, Richard and Garfield started swinging across it on a tree branch.

The girls all laughed at them, and Steve and Viktor decided to join in.

That night they stayed there until they all had to go home at about ten.

The gang had enjoyed themselves all night, especially Kori. She wished her and Richard could be more than just friends, but she knew that it was only ever going to be a wish.

* * *

Over the next few days Kori and Richard kept hanging out with Kori and the 'gang'. The got along better than ever, and the chemistry between them had grown greatly.

This particular day they were at his house, in his bedroom when his parents were out. They were sat cuddling on hid bed, holding hands like they normally did. Richard had put on a horror; Underworld: Evolution.

Every now and again he'd plant a kiss on her cheek. After about five times doing this he apologised.

'Sorry,' he said. 'I just find you irresistible.'

Kori knew it was just him playing with her, but again his voice over came the film.

'I was gonna ask you, really… but I thought you'd say no.'

'Ask me what?' Kori's heart beat a million times faster than it was, and adrenaline pumped through her body, making her shake.

'What do you think?'

'Why would I say no to you?'

Richard shrugged and slowly moved closer to her. His lips brushed hers, and Kori's eyes fluttered shut. Richard only left her for a moment, but after his lips were back on hers, making up for all the wasted years without them together.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, did it suck or was it great? Let me know:D 


	2. Coming Of Age

**Author's Notes: **Sorry I didn't update fast, I've been busy!

**lovestruckfromxx: **Thanks for your review, later on in the story you'll find out why I called it Schizophrenic.

Thanks!

On with the story!

-----------

Chapter two: Coming of age

Kori skipped happily out of her door the next morning with Richard to walk with him. Almost like an instinct, she took hold of his hand.

He let her, and smiled toward her tanned facial features. They walked in unison up to the bus-stop talking about nothing in particular, and somehow ended up on the subject of birthdays.

'Mine's 14th April,' Richard told her.

'Baby of the class eh? Mine's 24th January,' Kori answered to his statement.

Richard chuckled and reminded her that, because her birthday was on the 24th, she'd be officially of age soon.

'Good point…' Kori murmered.

Richard seemed to become strangely nervous then, twiddling his fingers round each other and biting his lip. There was no reason for this, and it was all very sudden, so naturally Kori was rather confused.

'Richard? What's wrong?'

'I was just thinking… I'm of age and you're nearly of age… so maybe we could.. um… we could… nah… silly question… never mind.'

'No go on tell me,' Kori coaxed.

'Well, I know it's quick and stupid… but when we're of age, would you ever consider m… mar… marry… marrying m-m-me?'

Kori's face lit up in a huge smile that showed just in her eyes.

'I will, oh I will I will!'

--

'Girl, you are stupid!' Karen screamed at Kori. 'Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into? You will be murdered, honey, murdered!'

'Nu-uh, you are wrong. There is no way I'll be murdered!'

Karen sighed an dplaced a hand on her friends shoulder and spoke, 'prepare to die, my pretty!' then pushed her and ran off.

Kori shook her head.

**_Mad girl, _**she thought. Walking off in the opposite direction, part of her actually begun to believe what she'd said, but a greater part crushed the thought like and elephant would a human.

--

'Oh my God! You went through with it! I so don't believe you!' an infuriated Kitten screamed at Richard. 'You know my father had plans for us!'

'Plans that would never work even if I lived to be five million,' Richard answered. Kitten pouted.

'But Wichawd, you used to sya you loved me.'

'WHAT?!' Richard spun round, and Kitten smirked. Kori fumed, and stormed off out of the school and home.

'You bitch.'

--

_**Knock, knock.**_

'Go away.'

'I'm coming in anyway.'

Kori bit her pillow as she felt Richard's hand on her back.

'Look, what Kitten said was a total lie. I've never said that. Her dad wanted us to get married but I refused for so long he gave up. Kitten still won't believe that.'

Kori looked up at him, and Richard noticed her eyes were puffy from crying. He went to take he hand, but as his palm brushed over her wrist, she flinched. Firmly now, he grabbed hold of her wrist an gasped.

'Kori… why did you do that?'

Kori's tears started rolling down her face. She shook her head as an answer.

'What? You don't know or what?'

'No!' Kori cried. 'I didn't do it!'

'No? Well who did then? A ghost? Tell me Kori 'cause I sure am lost here!'

'I can't. Richard if you truly love me and want to marry me then believe me! I honestly cannot tell you.'

'If you love me you'll tell me who did it.'

'Richard, if you knew you'd understand why. Just leave me until I've calmed down. I need to sort out these cuts.'

Richard left her alone, still confused as to what happened to Kori's wrists. They looked sliced, but Kori said she had not done it. He had a hard time believing her, but for their love he did.

**_Good girl, remember; never tell anyone what happens between us…_**

_**--**_

'Happy Birthday!' the class shouted as Kori entered. In a way she dreaded this day, but looked forward to it also. Today, after school, she was going to be Mrs Grayson.

--

'Where is she?' Viktor asked a suited up Richard.

'I'm not sure. She'll be here. I'm sure of it.'

'Dude,' Garfield whispered into Richard's ear. 'The old bill's 'ere wanting to talk to you.'

Richard was confused, but went to talk to the police anyhow.

'My Grayson?'

'Yes.'

'Miss Anders will not be attending the wedding tonight.'

'What? Why?'

'I'm afraid she was found in a bush with her wrists sliced deeply. A suicide attempt that succeeded. I'm sorry.'

Richard felt his insides being torn from him and thrown away. He'd never be able to live now. Not without her. Ever.

She'd killed herself.

Why? Her wrists again? She said it wasn't her? Maybe it was that person she wouldn't say anything about. Maybe that person had finally got to her.

Maybe coming of age isn't the best thing.


End file.
